The prince and the cat princess
by Christie Ralte
Summary: The whole cast of Acchi Kocchi are on an adventure to defeat the witch, and to help a few of them recall their lost memories. Cover is made by me. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I've been thinking of writing this for a very long time, but life** **got in the way and I uploaded it later than I originally intended, ahaha... Anyway, hoping it won't happen during the time I will take to finish this before school starts, let's proceed to the story!**

 **By the way, I DO NOT OWN ACCHI KOCCHI!**

 **Prologue**

It was a nice day as the gang, consisting of Io, Tsumiki, Mayoi and Hime decided to spend the first day of their golden week at Sakaki's place; though the idea itslef came from Mayoi.

"Since today is such a nice day, with this fine weather and all, why don't we play some games?" Mayoi suggested, putting her right hand up in excitement.

"I agree, how about indoor games? Since the park is far from here." Sakaki said.

"Oka-... Gah! The image of Tsumiki trying to spin the top came back to mind! We might be sacrificial beings again!" Mayoi shouted, in terror as she shivered with both hands to the side or her head.

"You're right!" Sakaki agreed, as he too shivered in fear.

Tsumiki heard them and a red aura glowed around her as a vein popped, Io and Hime sweat-dropped as they watched Mayoi and Sakaki bowed their heads comically in apology to Tsumiki.

"Ara ara, then why don't you play board games? I'm sure we have one somewhere." Miiko, Sakaki's sister said; she took a day off that day.

"Hmm, then I'll go check." Sakaki said, as he got up and went to the room to find some board games.

Hime saw Miiko making snacks for everyone at the kitchen; she turned and asked, "Um, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Miiko smiled her usual smile and answered, "No, no. You guys have fun instead, Kikue's helping me anyway.", she looked over to Kikue, their teacher, having a hard time to figure out which one was which in their kitchen. She also happened to be at their house when the others came over.

"I don't think she'd be any of help, much." Tsumiki stated, as she looked at their teacher.

"Yeah, considering the fact that she always slips..." Io agreed, as he thought back to the time he saw her slipping in front of them.

Then Kikue answered, "Have some faith in your teacher!", as she put a fist in her chest.

"At least she won't slip here, there's no ice on the floor like last time.", and cue, just as Mayoi finished saying that, Kikue slipped and the cups she carried by the tray fell to the floor. Thankfully, they were quite durable and didn't crack on impact. Tsumiki, Io and Mayoi thought in unison, 'As expected...' and Hime just laughed as she asked if she was alright. Then Sakaki came out from the room wearing a magician's cape and hat, and hold a wand with a book, he said "Hey guys, look what I found!"

"Where did those come from?" Io asked, never seeing said items which Sakaki held before in their household.

"That's so cool!" Mayoi exclaimed, as she checked the cape.

"I don't know either. Say, Miiko-nee, where did we get these from?" Sakaki asked.

Miiko looked over and said, "Oh those? I found them neatly kept in a box along the streets; I figured that nobody wanted them anymore so I took them back home. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Uh-huh, the cape and wand might be for performing magic shows, but what role does this book do, I wonder." Sakaki stated, as he showed them the book that was put along with the cape and wand.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Mayoi said, as she took the book. The book was dark blue in color, had a golden-yellow border with the shapes of a moon, sun, star and a heart at the inner corners of the book. It looked rather mysterious. Mayoi opened the book and flipped the pages, only to find it blank. "Eh? It's all blank, why would they 'throw away' an unused book?" Mayoi asked to nobody in particular, and then she looked behind the front cover and found a few words scribbled. "Oh, there are writings in here."

"What does it say?" Hime asked, as she tried to look at said writing.

"Hmm, it just writes 'write your imaginations'…" Mayoi read out, as she looked at the others.

"Easy enough, let's all write down our imaginations then! We each get one page to write! I'll write first!" Sakaki suggested, as he took the book from Mayoi.

"Wait, don't you think it's strange that it's unused and only some strange message is written here?" Io asked. Sakaki thought for a moment before he answered, "I guess, but what's the harm in writing our imaginations?", Io was about to agree when he heard a sinister laugh, they turned to see Mayoi hunched over and surrounded in a dark aura as she laughed. "I don't even want to think of what imaginations go in her head." Tsumiki stated, as she sweat-dropped on seeing Mayoi, the others agreed.

Soon, Sakaki finished writing and hold out the book, "Who's next?"

"Me! Uweh uweh uweh.." Mayoi exclaimed, as she took the book and laughed her signature laugh.

"I wonder what she wrote." Io stated, "Probably something strange." Tsumiki answered. "ahaha…" Hime laughed, as the three looked at Mayoi still covered in that dark aura.

Soon, "Done! Here Tsumiki-san!" Mayoi said, as she handed the book to Tsumiki.

"You didn't write anything strange, right?" Tsumiki asked.

"Hey, I just wrote my imaginations, nothing wrong with that. Besides Tsumiki-san…" Mayoi headed behind her and whispered, "You'll also be able to write your fantasies about Io-san in the book.", Tsumiki's cat ears popped up as she blushed, she retorted, "I don't have those… f-fantasies…", but she wrote in the book nonetheless.

The remaining two, Io and Hime filled their respective pages without much event happening. Io was the last to fill, so he turned the remaining pages and found a note in the back cover, "Hm? There's a note here as well."

"What does it say?" Mayoi asked.

"It's written, 'to those who have written in this book will go on an adventure like their imaginations.'… Huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakaki wondered.

"um.. Maybe, we might live in the book and never return! People will report issing cases of-", Hime screamed and before Mayoi could finish, she was chopped lightly in the head by Io using the book, "That's enough, something like that won't happen."

"It might just be a prank by the last owner." Tsumiki said.

"I guess you're right, ahaha…" Hime replied, both hands in her chest.

Suddenly, the book Io was holding suddenly glowed, Io, shocked, let go of the book. The book then floated to the middle of the room, above them as its pages turned.

"Or maybe not, yahoo!" Mayoi cheered, both hands in the air in celebration.

"Please don't celebrate." Io said, as he looked at Mayoi cheering.

Then Tsumiki exclaimed in shock and said, "! My feet…"

The others looked to Tsumiki's feet to find it being sucked in the book, actually, all of them were being sucked in the book.

"Ara ara, it seems we're getting sucked in as well." Miiko said, a hand in her cheeks as she looked towards them. Kikue was panicking behind her.

"What? But Miiko-nee and sensei haven't wrote in it!" Sakaki exclaimed in shock.

"Ehehe, I included them." Mayoi confessed.

Then Tsumiki thought, 'It it's going to be like in our imaginations, then Io… Io…', lost in her thought, Tsumiki had a nosebleed.

"Waaah! Tsumiki-san?!" Hime exclaimed, shocked to see Tsumiki suddenly having a nosebleed.

Before anyone said anything more, they were all sucked in the book, soon the book itself faded and stopped glowing, and gently floated down the table.

 **That's all for the prologue, next will be the actual story. In case you're wondering, the time that Mayoi said about Tsumiki trying to spin a top can be found in the manga at chapter 20. Also, I know Sakaki's sister says 'My my' in the English translations, but it thought using 'ara ara' is better. Reviews and suggestions are certainly welcome; it helps me be in a more positive mood to write! Thanks in advance and look forward to new chapters , which hopefully won't be delayed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Now presenting a new update! Hope you like it! And many thanks to anyone who read this fic! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Acchi Kocchi!**

Part 1 – Is this the imaginary world?

After being sucked into the book, everything was pitch black, and then turned white. As Io opened his eyes; which was closed from when the book sucked them all in, he saw vivid greenery. There they were; Sakai and he, standing on a vast lush green hill that spread on as far as the eye could see. There were various forests spread around where they were. But the one thing that stood out most of all was that they were standing in front of a majestic castle.

"Where are we?" Io asked, finally realizing where they were.

"I don't know, the others aren't here with us as well… Rather, what's with your outfit?" Sakaki pointed.

"Outfit?" Io asked, he looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a white dress shirt, long black pants, black shoes, he had a red cape and a golden crown with a sapphire at the middle, "Huh?!", Io stepped back in shock.

"Haha, you look like a king of sort! Though my attire changed too.", Sakaki still had the magician's hat, cape and wand, the difference was that he wore a long-sleeved shirt, with long black pants and shoes like Io.

Suddenly, the giant door of the castle they were standing in front of opened to reveal an old man dressed in a suit. He came running in a frantic manner as he greeted the two,

"Your Highness, you've come back at last! And you've bought the famous magician along with you!"

"'Your Highness'? You mean me?" Io asked, confused.

"'Famous magician'?" Sakaki too asked.

The old man then looked at them both in a quizzical manner and answered, "Of course. You're the heir Prince to the throne, and you're the famous magician that can do miracles. I'm sure you couldn't have forgotten about that."

Then Sakaki had an idea, he then said, "Oh, of course I haven't forgotten about it."

Io looked at Sakaki in confusion, he was going to say something when he saw Sakai's signal telling him to play along. Then Sakaki continues,

"So, what is it that you want from me?"

The old man then replied, "Oh yes, the king wants your help to search for a bride for the Prince, who is going on a quest to find one."

"Bride?.." Io asked, this all seems too real, he thought.

"Of course, I will help. Then excuse us, for I know just the place." Sakaki said, Io asked,

"Sakaki, what are you planning on doing?"

"If we are inside the book, then if my hunch is correct we can do anything we imagine to do with our current roles." Sakaki said, then he waved the wand he was carrying and they both disappeared, leaving the old man to wonder where they went.

Soon, they were indoors. Io soon realized that they were in a shopping centre, and that too the girl's section, so there were a lot of girls than boys there.

"Sakaki, this is…", the hair that was standing on his head shriveled.

"Yes, Io? Did you realize the loveliness of napes now?" Sakaki asked.

"No." Was Io's immediate answer.

"What?! But, but I wrote in the book that 'I imagine Io will be interested in napes'!" Sakaki exclaimed, in shock. "Why didn't it work?"

"I wrote, just in case that 'I imagine Sakai's imagination of me doesn't happen'." Io answered.

Sakaki sighed as his head fell in defeat. Then he shrugged as he waved the wand again, "Oh well, then I guess we should go to a place where the others are. Maybe Miniwa?"

"Sure."

Then with the wave of the wand, they were again transported, or teleported, to a field full of flowers.

"Where are we now?" Io asked to no one in particular.

Then they heard a footstep from behind, they turned to see Tsumiki and Hime. But they too were wearing different clothes than they remembered. Tsumiki was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that exposed a bit of her stomach, long grey skirt that reached her feet and a golden tiara with a cat shaped ruby embedded in it. But what was most noticeable was that she had real cat ears and tail. Hime on the other hand was dressed rather 'naturally'. Her clothes were a green sleeveless shirt, but her skirt looked as if it was made from flowers. It was composed of two layers of petals adjacent to each other and there were sepals like on the top of the layer, but they were much shorter than the petals. The petals ended just above her knee, she was wearing pink boots and the top ends were designed in a way that resembled a flower, she also wore gloves whose ends were also designed to resemble a sakura flower. And lastly, she had a chain of beaded sakura flowers as a crown of some sort.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" Hime asked.

Io and Sakaki were confused, did Hime forgot who they were? Then Sakaki asked, "Hime, don't you remember us?"

"No, I don't. Who are you?" She asked again.

"Then what about you, Taumiki, do you remember us?" Io asked. Tsumiki shook her head and answered, "No."

"Did the book erase their memories?" Sakaki asked, Io shrugged, "That might be the case, but what about us? We still remember everyone."

"I don't know, but let's just 'act' our parts for now." Sakaki suggested, then cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I am the famous magician, Inui Sakaki, and he-", points at Io, "is the prince, Otonashi Io."

"I see. I am the princess of spring, Haruno Hime. And this is my friend." Hime gestured to Tsumiki.

"I am the princess of cats, Miniwa Tsumiki. Have we met before?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakaki said, leaving Hime and Tsumiki confused.

"What he meant is; we might have met in a different world, just not in this world." Io explained.

"Anyways, what are you two doing in a place like this?" Sakaki asked.

Then Hime answered, "I go anywhere spring is, and Tsumiki-san lives around these parts."

"We come here whenever spring arrives." Tsumiki continued.

"I see, befitting to your name. Then, is there anyone else who stays here?" Sakaki asked.

"No, the only ones here are the two of us." Hime answered.

"There aren't much people around these parts. What are you two doing here anyway?" Tsumiki asked.

"The king wants the prince here to find a bride." Sakaki answered before Io could answer.

Then Tsumiki stated, "But to find a bride, there should be love, right? Shouldn't things like that come from the heart instead of the outer appearances?"

"Yes, which is why I must find the one I truly love to be my bride." Io answered.

On hearing that, along with Io irresistible face made Hime have a major nosebleed while Tsumiki blushed and got a nosebleed.

"That being said, why don't you two come with us? We're partly on a journey rather than search for a bride anyway." Sakaki suggested.

The two girls looked at each other before they nod their heads in agreement.

"Now that that's settled, let's go to the next place." Sakaki said.

"Who else were sucked in the book, except Miiko-san, sensei and Mayoi? Knowing Mayoi, she must've added more people into this mess." Io said.

"Hm, then let's just go to someone we know, except the three of them. To see if anyone else were sucked in by the book." Sakaki said, Hime and Tsumiki were obviously confused by their conversation. Soon, Sakaki waved the wand and they were teleported to another place. And as they looked around their new surroundings, they realized they were in the middle of a desert next to an oasis.

 **AN: Well, that's another chapter done. Here's a fun fact, Hime's name 'Haruno Hime' means Princess of Spring in Japanese, but you guys probably knew that already, and if you didn't already know this, then there's a new knowledge for you! Also, Sakura means cherry blossoms, which you guys also probably knew already. Oh, you guys can imagine Io's and Sakaki's outfit except their capes as their winter school uniform.**

 **Hmm… Who do you guys think will appear in the next chapter? Here's a hint of the next character's roles: What comes to mind when you think of deserts in a particular Disney movie? Comment what you think are the new characters and their roles would be on the review section! Warning: The cover image is a major spoiler! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back with another new update! You must've probably guessed that I update every one to two days, well like I said, I'm planning on finishing this story before school starts but I'm not rushing the story or anything! No way! Anyways, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Acchi Kocchi!**

Part 2 – Welcome to the kingdom of Genies!

"Hot… Looks like we're in the desert…" Tsumiki stated, as she wiped her brow.

"Well, we're near an oasis, so I guess we're lucky we're not stranded in the middle of this desert with no water, or shade." Io said, as he looked over to the oasis, composed of a pond with a few tropical trees.

"I wonder who would be here." Sakaki asked, as he looked to the oasis, then the desert.

"Whoever it is, I don't see a sign of anyone staying here." Io commented.

Then suddenly, a smoke rose up from the middle of the pond, startling Hime who had looked in it. The smoke became larger and larger then Sakimori appeared from amongst the smoke. She was wearing a sleeveless pale pink shirt that revealed her belly, and long purplish-pink airy pants.

"Welcome to the oasis of genies." She greeted, as she bowed in front of them.

"I don't remember Sakimori being with us when we wrote in the book." Sakaki whispered to Io, Io nodded,

"Who could've written her in…"

Without a second thought, they named the one person who must be responsible for this, "Mayoi…"

Then Sakimori ushered them towards the pond, which seemed to glow, "Come follow me to the kingdom of genies, enter through this pond."

They then entered the kingdom of genies, as they followed Sakimori through the kingdom, Tsumiki stated,

"The 'outside' world is strange." Hime agreed, the two of them had never 'ventured' this far from their respective places, nor had they had time to since they just arrived from the book a while ago, but they didn't know that.

"Now then, where do you travelers hail from?" Sakimori asked, looking back at the people she led.

As they introduced themselves to Sakimori, they reached a palace; she led them in and to the throne room.

"It's nice to meet you all; I am Saki Sakimori, a genie that works under the Prince. Now, let me introduce you to the Prince of genies." Sakimori declaired.

Io and Sakaki were wondering who the Prince of Genies would be as Sakimori opened the curtains that separated the prince from the main room.

"Introducing the Prince of genies!"

Sakaki could only burst out laughing and Io having an amused face as they saw Kyouya sitting in his long throne. He was wearing a green shirt whose shoulders arced upwards, and pale purple airy pants, along with brownish-yellow pointy shoes.

"The 'Prince of genies' huh…" Io commented, as Sakaki only laughed even more.

Then Kyouya saw the visitors and made a surprised face. He literally leapt from his seat towards the others, exclaiming, "Io? Sakaki? Are you really-?!"

Then, it was time for both Io and Sakaki to be surprised, they both asked, "You remember us?"

"Of course I do! I don't know why I'm even here in the first place. I was pleasantly sitting on the couch when suddenly, poof! I'm here as the 'Prince of genies'! I'm trying to tell Saki-san here what happened, but she couldn't understand." Kyouya ranted.

"These two are the same as Saimori-san; they don't remember a thing." Io said.

"Maybe the boys aren't affected?" Sakaki suggested.

"It seems surreal, but that's the best bet we got." Io said, and then Sakimori approached the three,

"You know each other? Then that makes it easier to talk to each other."

"I guess, anyway, why don't we have dinner first, then I need to ask you all the questions that's been bugging me ever since I arrived here." Kyouya suggested.

The others agreed and Sakimori led them to the kitchen. On the way,

"I don't know why, but ever since I arrived here, I'm able to do anything a genie does, except some personal stuff." Kyouya stated, as he looked at his hands, which had two golden bangles on either side.

"The prince always tell me about strange things like 'school' and 'worlds', I think that his memory is loosening because of granting so much wishes." Sakimori said, as she put a palm on her cheeks.

"I am not loosing my memories!" Kyouya retorted, making Sakimori laugh stating that it was just a joke.

Then Io had an idea, "Why don't we cook dinner ourselves?"

"That's a great idea." Sakai agreed.

Then Hime said, "Tsumiki-san and I will also help."

"Sure, but what should we make?" Kyouya asked.

"Hmm… How about the recipe we made at home economics at school? Hayashi rice, was it?" Io suggested.

"Oh, that's the one. I'll 'get' the ingredients." Kyouya declared, he waved both his hands then various cooking ingredients for hayashi rice appeared with a 'poof'. "Things like getting ingredients are a piece of cake if you're a genie." Kyouya bragged, the others sweat-dropped.

"Tsumiki-san and I will make the desserts! But what should we make, Tsumiki-san?" Hime asked.

Tsumiki thought for a moment before answering, "Chocolate mousse."

Then Sakaki had an idea, he whispered to Tsumiki, "Is it because you know Io dislikes chocolate if it's raw?" he heard this one from Mayoi.

Tsumiki gave a blank expression before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakaki was shocked, Io gave a confused expression as he asked, "Sakaki, what's wrong?"

"Well, I thought it would help them remember if they experience things that once happened, like déjà vu, or something."

"Make them experience the things that happened again huh,

Well, it's worth a try." Io said, as he looked at Kyouya who was also listening to Sakaki's idea.

Then Sakaki cleared his throat and said, "If it's chocolate mousse you're making, then let me get the ingredients, I don't want Kyouya to be the only one showing off." He teased, then he waved his wand and, like Kyouya's, the ingredients for chocolate mousse appeared with a 'poof'.

"Sakaki, you can do that too?" Kyouya asked, in surprise.

Sakaki smirked, "Of course, I am the 'famous magician' after all, I can do real magic."

They then proceeded to make dinner, while making the required gravy for the hayashi rice, Io requested to Sakimori,

"Sakimori-san, I'm going to flambé, so could you pass me the wine?" Kyouya recognized that line.

"Sure, the red one right?" she asked, Io replied that that was the one.

Kyouya asked, "Flambé is done to give the dish more fragrance and replace the meaty smell, right?" Io nodded in agreement.

Then Sakimori said, "Say, the Prince kinda smells…" that was it; that was almost the exact same lines Sakimori said before at home economics. "Saki-san, what are you trying to say?!" Kyouya asked, though he knew what was coming.

"Set Kyouya on fire." Io said, as he did the flambé.

"Set him on fire?" Sakaki asked, joining Io.

"Kyouya, you'll be smoking hot!" Sakimori too joined, then she paused as her eyes widened in realization. The three boys looked expectantly at her. "Ah! Kyouya!"

"Saki-san?" Kyouya called.

Then she held out a hand and the other rubbed her forehead, trying to remember something, "Wait, what am I doing here? And why am I dressed like this? Kyouya, did you-?"

"No, I did not do anything! We just arrived here from somewhere! By the way, you remember us now?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course, and I was just teasing you, of course I remember how I got here. But before I was here, I thought I was with Kana." She said.

"Kana? Either she got sucked in as well, or she's fine and wasn't sucked in." Sakaki said.

"It seems Sakaki's idea worked, Sakimori-san remembered us when we replicated the exact same event." Io stated, as he did the finishing touched to the hayashi rice.

Sakimori lifted her head in amuse and turned to look over at Hime and Tsumiki doing the finishing touches of their dessert as well. "Then those two haven't remembered yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, though we haven't done anything close to things that happened before." Sakaki answered.

"Nut I'm sure they'll remember soon, they're with you two after all." Sakimori stated, as she walked over to the two. Io and Sakaki looked at each other before they smiled in assurance that they would soon make Hime and Tsumiki remember them, and everyone else.

After they were done, then settled on the dinner table as Kyouya started to ask questions about how they got there, what was the purpose and how will they get back and other questions. Io and Sakaki could answer how and why they got there, but they still have yet to know a way to get back.

After their dinner, Hime exclaimed, "Prince Io, your dish was delicious." Tsumiki nodded in agreement, a faint blush in her cheeks. Io thanked them.

"I wonder how we can make them remember." Sakimori mused.

"I don't know, but we can't join them on their quest to look for the others. We can't leave this place." Kyouya stated.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We genies can't go beyond the oasis unless someone summoned us fro our lamps. I tried to go out before, but I was pulled back." He answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"What does your lamps look like? We'll search for it on the way." Sakaki said.

"They each have symbols on the side, mine's a crown symbol." Kyouya answered.

"What does mine have again?... Oh right! I have my lamp right here!" Sakimori exclaimed, as she magically made a lamp appear from the waist of her pants. She revealed it to the others, "See?"

"How did you get yours?" Kyouya asked in surprise.

"I had it from the start, I didn't want to grant a wish right now, so I hid it from anyone's view and secretly kept it with me." Sakimori said as she put the lamp to where she kept it. "This means I can go with them, right?"

"I guess… You do know you just broke the rule of genies to not keep their lamps with them." Kyouya stated.

"Were not really real genies anyway. So we're not breaking any rules that genies have." Sakimori replied, smiling in victory as Kyouya only looked in disbelief.

"Oh well, of you can find mine, I'll come along. But won't you stay for the night? It's getting late." Kyouya invited, they agreed to stay the night.

The next day, everyone, excluding Kyouya got prepared to leave to the others. "So, where will you be heading?" he asked.

Sakaki thought for a moment before saying, "Well, Miiko-nee was also sucked in the book, so we'll go to her."

Then he waved his wand and they disappeared with a cloud of smoke, "So lonely." Kyouya thought as he made his way back into gateway, the pond of the oasis.

 **Another chapter done! So, next chapter will show Miiko-san! But who else will appear? Anyway, I took a few lines from the anime English subs. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story so far, and please continue to read this until the end. Many thanks in advance! Also, since there are a few Disney related hints like genies can do anything so long as it's not personal matter like that, it doesn't mean I own Disney either! Though that was already obvious… I'm also thinking of writing a new 'story' with Acchi Kocchi, though this time, it's kinda like a talk show with the readers, so look forward to that too. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How've ya been? Still keeping up with the story? I hope so. Sorry for the slight delay in update… I've been busy. But I now have time to write a new chapter update, yahoo! So, without further ado, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I think you've known by now that I do not own**

 **Acchi Kocchi…**

Part 3 – Cafés and love counseling

The group left the Oasis of Genies to teleport to where Miiko was. When they arrived, they found themselves in a classy magic café.

"She's running a café even here, huh." Io commented.

"Well, that's Miiko-nee for ya." Sakaki replied.

Then the door opened to reveal Miiko in her usual café uniform, except the paw print was replaced with a star design.

"Ara ara, we finally meet." Miiko said as she came out to greet them.

Sakaki, Io and Sakimori were shocked at Miiko's words, their shocked faces showed.

"Miiko-nee, you know- I mean you still remember us?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes, My brother-like 'customer'." Miiko teased.

"Don't always casually cut off our relationship!" Sakaki protested, though he knew she was teasing him at this point.

"Just kidding. Anyway, what are you guys as?" She asked, looking at the others.

Then Tsumiki asked Io, "Prince Io, what does she mean?"

Io patted Tsumiki's head and answered, "You'll find out later." Leaving Tsumiki flustered at his actions, but confused to his answer. They went inside the café as Miiko led them in.

"I'll get straight to the point. Ahem, I'm a magician, Io's a prince, Hime's the Princess of Spring, Miniwa's the cat princess, Sakimori is a genie. There's also Kyouya, who currently isn't with us, he's the Prince of Genies." Sakaki answered for the others, then he looked at Miiko before he stated, "And you're a café manager, I guess?"

Miiko smiled as usual and answered, "Of course."

Then Sakimori said, "Real world or this world, Miiko-san will always be a café manager I guess."

"It's strange that you know all these different people." Hime said.

"You two know them; you just haven't remembered them yet." Io answered.

"Ara ara, they still don't remember us yet?" Miiko asked, Sakaki nodded. She thought for a while before asking Hime, "Say Hime, would you like to join me?"

"Eh?" Hime answered in confusion,

"Help me at the café. I'm sure you will do a great job."

"Help out at the café?... I'd love to Miiko-san!..!" Hime paused, then she screamed in surprise. "Uweeh?! Why am I a fairy? I-I have wings too?! Where are we?" she panicked.

"Hime?" Tsumiki called out, finding it strange at her best friend's outbreak.

"As expected." Miiko said, as she breathed out in relief.

"Great job, Miiko-nee!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"But I'm confused as to why Tsumiki haven't remembered us yet." Miiko stated, as she put a hand in her cheek. All the while, Sakimori was explaining to Hime about what happened.

"Yeah, normally she'd already remember us by now… Io, make a move!" Sakaki commanded. Io looked at him, then Tsumiki, and then sighed at Sakaki's command before he approached Tsumiki.

Hime who heard Sakaki's command exclaimed "A move?!" as she had a nosebleed.

Io caressed Tsumiki's cheeks as he said, "I really wish you'd remember me, Tsumiki." with his flashy aura. Hime was already lying on the ground, fainting due to severe blood loss, Sakaki gave a thumb up at Io's statement, Sakimori and Miiko smiled, this was sure to help her remember, they thought.

Tsumiki's face went red like a tomato as she had a nosebleed, but she regained herself as she replied, "P-Please stop that, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"It didn't work?!" Sakaki and Sakimori exclaimed in shock.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a girl, clad in a purple robe with extra long sleeves and a similar purple witch's hat with a white rim. The girl exclaimed, "Hello, I'm back!"

The others looked at the girl in surprise, everyone except Tsumiki who haven't remembered yet and Miiko who still had her usual smile.

"Ah, she came back." Miiko commented, as she looked at Ami who walked over to the other customers in the shop.

"Ami? Um, what is she supposed to be?" Sakaki asked.

"I'll explain, Mr. Magician." Ami answered as she approached them, seemingly don't with her business with the customer in the café. She put a hand on her chest as she introduced herself, "I am the famous 'Witch of love', Ami Kirino. If any of you wants a fateful encounter or have any love problems, come to me!"

Io and Sakaki immediately replied, "No thanks."

"How rude!" Ami exclaimed.

"Prince Io, wouldn't she be able to help you with your search?" Tsumiki asked, Io and Sakaki sweat-dropped at Tsumiki's suggestion. Ami smiled as she commented, "She's absolutely right! So tell me your problems!"

"No way, I'd rather solver my problems myself than consult you" Sakaki retorted.

Ami got angry and asked, "So then, what would you to make someone fall for you?"

This is it! Io and Sakaki thought, and then Sakaki cleared his throat as he pictured the scenery. "Take him to a high area, preferably a roof or a cliff with a sunset view-"

"Here we go again." Io sighed as he knew what was coming, along with Sakimori and Hime who sweat-dropped.

"Then, as he's viewing the beautiful sunset, make sure he stands on the edge of that roof or cliff to make it more dramatic-", he continued. Ami was getting interested in his method. "Slowly approach him, calm your rapidly beating heart, extend a hand-", Ami was now at the edge of the seat, so were a couple of customers who were listening to the 'counsel'. "Reach for his back… Then push him!" that made the few customers and Ami shocked. "And at the end, say, 'I'm serious'. There's no better way than that to make him fall for you!" Sakaki finished.

"That's scary! Plus that love will end right there Sakaki!..." she paused, it was happening. The others looked at her expectantly. Then she exclaimed, "Woah, what am I doing here? What's with these clothes? Oh wait, I remember vaguely the time I was here."

"I see, you made her remember by repeating the process of 'making him fall for you' at the live broadcast." Sakimori commented. Sakai nodded.

"But I still like the fact that I'm the witch of love!" Ami celebrated.

"Yeah, still no at the counseling." Sakaki said. Io agreed.

"Show a little interest! Besides, thanks to my counseling and predictions, someone gave me this beautiful lamp as a reward.", she took out a golden lamp from the sleeves of her robe. They looked at the lamp and were surprised; the lamp was no other than Kyouya's lamp!

 **Well, that's that for this chapter. Just like the boys, it seems Miiko is not affected with memory loss like the girls. And Ami was also present in that world? Well, there's only one person to blame for that. Now, everyone except Tsumiki at present remember everything, but what about the remaining people? Were they affected or have the same problems? Will they be able to reunite and get out of this world? Look forward to future chapters for the answers. Also, a big thank you to all those who've been reading this yet again! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new update! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, even though I said I only take 1-2 days… But hey, I managed to update it, right? I have nothing to say except that the power cut stopped me from updating… Also, a big thank you to RandomFandomWriting for your lovely review and for following! Anyway, onwards to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say this every time? I don't own Acchi Kocchi.**

Part 4 – The Majo's right hand 'man'

"Ah, that lamp!" Sakimori pointed in surprise.

"Ehehe, isn't it a beauty?" Ami smiled proudly at her 'treasure'.

"Can you give it to us, please?" Sakimori put on a puppy face, unlike her character.

"No way! It's my reward, so I'm not giving it to anyone!" Ami answered.

Then Io too put on his so-called shiny face and asked, "Please?"

Ami's face flustered and Hime and Tsumiki got a nosebleed, but she still said no.

Sakaki sighed then he waved his wand, "Looks like I have no choice." He said, then the lamp which was at Ami's hand disappeared and it was now on Sakaki's hand. Ami was shocked at his display of magic, but she regained her composure and shouted, "Hey, no fair! You stole it!"

"I'm not stealing; I just took it from your hands. It would be stealing if I ran away." Sakaki answered, he then rubbed the lamp. A cloud of smoke came out from the lamp and soon, Kyouya appeared from the smoke.

"Finally, you guys found my lamp!" he said, as he looked around.

Ami was shocked that Kyoua appeared from the lamp, then she had a thought, "Wait, that lamp was a genie's lamp? Darn, I should've realized it sooner!" Ami wailed.

Kyouya guessed what happened and said, "Thank goodness you took my lamp from her.", as he sweat-dropped.

Sakaki cleared his throat and said, "Since I rubber the lamp, I am your master, so my first wish is that I want Io to realize the beauty of napes!", hand in his chest as the other hand motioned towards Io.

"I can't grant a wish like that. We genies can't change a person's opinion." Kyouya answered, in the back, Io said, "You're wasting your wish, Sakaki."

Sakaki sighed, "Even a magical book, me; a great magician nor a genie can ever make Io love napes, I guess… Oh well, I wish for your freedom, Kyouya.", with those magic words, Kyouya had a flashy light show as the smoke that came out from the lamp that connected to him vanished and he was free to go. Sakimori commented on his mini light show,

"Was it necessary to put on a show?"

"Shut it! I just felt like it, that's all!" Kyouya retorted, as he blushed a bit.

Soon, Io said, "Now, with Kyouya here, we can continue to search for the remaining people who came here." the others nodded and looked at Sakaki, who was their main transport. They went out of the café.

Sakaki nodded then proceeded to transport them to Mayoi, but they didn't, they were in the same place. "That's strange, I can't get to Mayoi. Something's blocking the way to Mayoi."

"Then let's go to Sensei first." Hime suggested.

Sakaki nodded his head and waved his wand, again. But, again, their teleportation to near Kikue was blocked and they remained in their original spot. "Hm, I guess we have to search them on our own." Sakaki said. The others nodded.

"I think I can fly with these wings, so I'll go and search for Mayoi-san and sensei from above." Hime said, then proceeded to fly up to search for the two.

"Who are we searching for? Maybe I can help." Tsumiki asked, and Io answered, "A girl with orange hair, her eyes is covered with her bangs. And a woman with grayish white hair, a bit purplish at the ends, with green eyes.", Tsumiki nodded, then hopped to the trees and proceeded to search for the two as well.

"You don't call her a 'cat princess' for nothing. She's as agile as a cat." Sakaki commented, Io nodded as they watched the figure disappear amongst the trees.

Then Sakimori asked Kyouya, "Didn't we have a psychic in the kingdom? Maybe she can help us search for them!", Kyouya thought for a moment before answering, "We did have one, didn't we. Then let's go and seek for her help.". Then they disappeared with a cloud of smoke, as they teleported back to the 'Kingdom of Genies'.

"Miiko-nee, we'll be back later, you stay here with Ami." Sakaki said, Miiko smiled and nodded as she and Ami went inside the café to wait for their return.

"Well, let's go search for them, before we lag behind." Sakaki then declared, as he and Io too started their search.

Later, after an hour of searching, they met up. Sakaki was the one that told Tsumiki and Hime about their rendezvous point, through his magic. Hime was the one that came back first, as she decended, she reported, "I'm sorry, I didn't find Mayoi-san or sensei anywhere."

Then Tsumiki also dropped down from the tree near them, surprising the others in the process, "I didn't find them."

"Us neither." Io said, "I wonder where they are, we couldn't teleport to them either."

Then they heard a scream of a woman, they looked towards the source of the scream to see said woman running towards them, fear etched in her face. She screamed to them in warning, "Run for your lives! The Majo's henchmen are here!". She ran past them, the others couldn't even process her warning as they were now in the view of said Majo's henchmen.

"Look boss, those people looks suspicious." One soldier said as he looked at their commander. They looked at the so-called boss, to find that it was Kana. She was dressed in a dull yet dark purple sleeveless shirt, and long pants with the same color. She also had a witch's hat with the same color. Sakaki laughed out loud, unable to contain his laughter at the thought of Kana being a 'boss'.

"How dare you laugh at me! Capture them at once, my minions!" Kana ordered, the 'minions' obeyed and ran after them. At that point, they realized that she's not kidding and ran away. As they ran to avoid capture, Tsumiki tripped in a rock and fell, Io noticed and shouted "Tsumiki!" as he tried to save her, but the 'minions' were fast and had already took hold of her. Sakaki had no choice, if they were to save Tsumiki now, they would be captured as well. So he teleported them back to the café.

"You'd better run! You now know better than to mock the Majo's right hand 'man'! Now." Kana looked at their catch for the day, "What should we do with this little one, hm? I'm sure the Great Majo has something up her sleeves for you. Ahaha." She laughed, as Tsumiki glared at her.

 **And that's another chapter done! Thank you for reading again! Tsumiki got captured! What's gonna happen to her? And who is this Majo? What will Io and the others do to save Tsumiki? Will they ever be reunited? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and on a side note, 'Majo' means witch, unless you didn't know. Until then, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone! To make up for those days I delayed updating, I shall update it in a row! Again, thanks to RandomFandomWriting for another review! Reviews always make me feel giddy with excitement and happiness! Now, without further ado, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own Acchi Kocchi.**

Part 5 – The evil Majo

To escape being captured, Sakaki teleported the others, except Tsumiki who was now in the hands of the captors, back to the café.

"S-Sakaki-san, w-why did you do that?! We left Tsumiki-san behind!" Hime panicked.

"But if I didn't, we'd all be captured." Sakaki answered.

"He does have a point. Although leaving Tsumiki was not good, we need to think of a plan to confront Miyama-san and this 'Majo' she mentioned." Io said briefly.

Just then, Kyouya and Sakimori appeared with a cloud of smoke, having returned from the Kingdom of Genies. Sakimori was now carrying a crystal ball of sort. She declared, "Hey guys, we're back! And you won't believe what we saw!"

"What is it that you saw?" Io asked.

"We'll show it to you." Kyouya said, as he gestured for Sakimori to put the crystal ball on one of the tables in the café. Sakimori put her palm on the surface of the crystal ball, and then it started glowing. The others soon crowded around the crystal ball, Miiko and Ami included. Soon, an image started to appear in the crystal ball.

"Uwah, an image is forming!" Hime exclaimed in awe.

The image became cleared and then it revealed Mayoi's face, she was wearing a witch's hat, the colour which consisted of a black colour with a noticeable shade of blue.

"Don't tell me-" Sakaki stated, not wanting to end the sentence as he sweat-dropped.

"Yep, Mayoi's the Majo." Sakimori continued.

Then the image of Mayoi started to talk, "Hweh, hweh, hweh. I am the evil 'Majo'." She introduced, "So, you've finally shown yourselves. If you want to save your little princess here-", the crystal ball now showed an image of Tsumiki with her hands tied and was held by the minions on both sides, preventing her escape, "Then you'd better come and show yourselves in person, or else." She paused, she had a menacing grin as she continued, "You won't even be able to imagine all the tortures she will receive.", then the image disappeared.

There was silence inside the room, as they thought about what Mayoi had said.

"Somehow Mayoi being the Majo fits all too well…" Io commented,

"Y-yeah, but, how are we going to reach her if Sakaki-san can't teleport us to her?" Hime asked.

"Well, it's that I can't teleport right next to her, so maybe I can teleport us near her domain or something. Maybe sensei is also inside her domain seeing as I can't get to her as well." Sakaki said.

"Let us come along as well." Miiko volunteered as Ami also nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? It might be dangerous." Sakimori said,

"Someone has to take care of Kikue if she's in that domain." Miiko answered, the smile never leaving her face.

"I too am not scared! Besides, the war for love is ever scarier than this!" Ami declared, as she fist-pumped in the air.

"Ok, then let's go!" Sakaki declared, then he teleported them to the Majo's domain.

The domain, Mayoi, Tsumiki, Kana and Kikue resided was like a castle, only it had a darker feel than other castles. They proceeded to enter the castle but the door flew open to reveal Kana.

"Not so fast! We've been expecting you! If you want to enter the castle, you have to go through me first!" she declared as he motioned for her minions to come forward from the shadows.

"Tch, we won't be able to go through her with sheer force." Sakaki said, as he observed the number of minions she summone.

"Kana? She's also here?" Sakimori asked, although in the middle of a tight situation.

"I don't know who you are, but yes. I am the great Majo's right hand man, Kana Miyama!" Kana shouted.

Then Io said to Sakaki, "I'm grateful to whoever wrote Miyama-san's part didn't write you instead as Mayoi's right hand man."

"What?!" Sakaki exclaimed in shock.

Just then Sakimori clicked her finger as she thought of a brilliant idea. "I got it! What about we challenge you to a race, one on one?" she proposed.

"A one on one race? Hm…. I accept!" Kana agreed to the proposal.

"That's great, then could you dismiss your 'minions'? It's not like we'll ambush you after you dismiss them." Sakimori asked again.

Kana thought for a while, then agreed to Sakimori's request. She dismissed her minions and asked, "There, I dismissed them. But be warned, if you did try to ambush me while I'm alone, I still can call them whatever my situation. So, what are the rules."

"You go through a race course; we will set traps and obstacles around the field. First one to run one lap wins." Sakimori explained, she clicked her fingers and their surrounding was now a track field.

"Then who will challenge her?" Kyouya asked, he thought that Io or maybe Sakaki could win against Kana. But Sakimori answered, "Hime-chan of course!" She grabbed Hime's shoulders.

"Uweh! Me? But, but-" Hime tried to protest.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Sakimori assured, as she pushed Hime towards the starting point. "Good luck!"

"Hm! First one to run one lap wins right? I'm gonna give it my all, and I suppose you will too!" Kana pointed at Hime.

"Uwah, I-I'll try my best!" Hime stammered nervously.

"Racers, in your positions! The race starts in 3, 2-" A air gun appeared in Sakimori's hands, "ONE!" then she pulled the trigger as a loud bang sounded.

The race began, at first, they were neck-to-neck, Kana breezed through while Hime tried her best to keep up.

"You're not bad, but I'm not gonna lose to you!" Kana remarked.

Then, unbeknownst to the two runners, Sakimori clicked her fingers and made the first obstacle, a glint visible in her eyes.

The two runners continued, Kana was now in the lead but a mere inch, Hime was almost at her limit, she shouted in fatigue, "Uwaah!... Off!", Kana was surprised by the sound as she looked around to check on her competitor, even though it was a competition, she thought she'd check her out just in case. She saw a wooden board in front of her as she looked back, he ran through the board with ease but Hime was knocked out by the board.

"Eh? Hime-chan?...", 'it's happening!' Sakimori thought, then Kana had a shocked expression, "Eh? Why am I-?"

"Success!" Sakimori cheered, as she ran up to help Hime up.

"Now I understand, you replicated the events from the kick the can event." Kyouya commented.

"You did a good job, Hime." Miiko congratulated. Hime laughed although she was still in pain from the impact.

"Now that Miyama-san remembers now, let's head to the others." Io said. Then Kana said, "Oh yeah, Miniwa-san's at the top of the tower to the right. She's being taken care of by sensei."

"Being taken care of s-sensei?" Kyouya asked, horror shown all over his face.

"Kikue taking care of someone?... Ara ara~" Miiko too commented, though she still had the smile, it was noticeable that she was worried for the person Kikue's taking care of.

"Yeah. I'd be scared too…" Sakaki agreed, the others sweat-dropped at the thought the many mishaps their clumsy teacher would cause to Tsumiki. "Anyway, we should split up and each go to Mayoi and Miniwa and sensei." Sakaki suggested.

"I'll go to Tsumiki-san's and sesei's." Hime volunteered,

"I'll go there as well, Kikue should be taken care of after all." Miiko said.

"Well, since Miiko-nee's going there as well, I think they can manage. The remaining will head to Mayoi's." Sakaki decided. The others nodded as they separated at the entrance. Kana led the way to Mayoi's while Hime and Miiko went to the right tower.

 **Whew, another chapter done! Only the last chapter remains after this… My, how time flies! Again, many thanks to those of you who are reading this story and stayed with me! Now that they're on their respective ways, what tricks will Mayoi have up her sleeves, and how will Kikue react to the two that's heading their way? Find out in the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, I'm back with another new chapter as always! And the last one for this story! I know, it ended too soon... But that doesn't mean we won't be seeing me any time soon! I still have my other work, 'Acchi kocchi with the readers' which isn't going to end so soon! Check it out sometime, if you haven't seen it already...Sorry, selfless self-advertisement is really not my thing...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own Acchi Kocchi!**

Part 6 – The final confrontation

On Hime's and Miiko's side, they spotted a few minions who stood on guard to the path of the right tower.

"What should we do to bypass those guards?" Hime asked Miiko. Miiko though then an idea clicked in her head, she gave Hime a spare uniform she took out from who knows where and told Hime, "Wear this."

"Eh, isn't this-." Hime uttered.

"Yes, the uniform from the café in this world. We'll act as maids that were sent by the Majo to help take care of Tsumiki-chan." Miiko explained, Hime nodded in understanding.

Soon, Hime was dressed in the uniform. They then walked towards the tower, as expected, they were stopped by the minions,

"Halt! What business do you have here?"

"We are maids appointed by the great Majo to take care of the prisoner that resides up the tower." Miiko said, as she smiled innocently.

One of the minions that halted them grunted before letting them pass muttering, "I see, you may pass. I guess even the great Majo is worried about that clumsy Kikue taking care of the hostage."

Hime sweat-dropped at that. They bypassed the minions with ease and made their way to the top of the tower. On reaching the top floor, they were met by Kikue who was standing at the end of the room, Tsumiki was sat by her side.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" Kikue demanded.

"Sensei!" Hime called, "I am not your sensei. I am the great Majo's helper! Unless you have business in here get out! Take this, hyaaa!" Kikue exclaimed as she waved the mop she was carrying towards the two. But Kikue, as always, slipped on the waxed wooden and wet floor, and fell.

"S-sensei! Are you- waah!" Hime too slipped and fell down.

"I said I'm not your sensei! Ow…" Kikue moaned in pain.

"Ara ara, I see that you still haven't had a boyfriend here too, Kikue." Miiko stated, as she put a hand in her cheeks.

At that statement Kikue shouted "Miiko!" in embarrassment, and then she paused and had a confused look in her face. "Eh?"

"Sensei, you're back to normal!" Hime cheered.

"Yes? I guess I am… Oh, let me untie you, Miniwa-san" Kikue said, as she proceeded to untie Tsumiki. Upon being freed, Tsumiki remarked, "Worthless guard and caretaker."

"Respect your sensei!" Kikue wailed at the insult.

"Tsumiki-san…" Hime laughed, as she sweat-dropped.

"By the way, where are the others?" Tsumiki asked.

"They're heading to Mayoi-san's place." Hime answered. Then Kikua offered to lead them the way.

Meanwhile, the others have reached the Majo a.k.a Mayoi's room and were now in front of her.

"So, even you decided to turn your back on me, huh, my right hand man." Mayoi said, as she looked at Kana.

"Hehe, I didn't turn my back on you, Mayoi-chan, I just remembered, that's all." Kana explained, as she put a hand behind her head.

"Remember what?" Mayoi asked, and a bit shocked by the way Kana addressed her.

"The real world, of course."

"Nonesense! There's no other real world except this! Have they replaced your memories?" Mayoi demanded an answer.

"You don't remember anything, huh." Kana said.

"I have nothing to remember! But I do remember one thing… This!" Mayoi exclaimed as she used her powers to trap them in a cage.

"What the-?" Kyouya shouted in shock.

"Hey, let us out!" Ami demanded, but Mayoi waved her index finger and said, "No way. Why would I free my prisoners? And even of you want to escape, they're made of strong iron and it's no easy feat to destroy them."

As Mayoi was saying this, Io examined the cage while the others were arguing with her.

"Oh yeah? Even if we can't get out, we can still do this!" Kyouya exclaimed as he used his magic to tie Mayoi's leg with a rope he conjured, making her fall with the sudden force.

"Or this!" Sakimori joined, as she too used her magic to lift the rope that was tying Mayoi high up and tied it in the ceiling, leaving Mayoi to hang in the air upside down.

"And this!" Sakaki exclaimed, he used his magic to yank the lab like coat, but wider sleeves, off of her.

"H-hey! That's important to me, give it back!" Mayoi exclaimed as she tried to grab the coat that was floating beside her but was just out of reach. She didn't even think of using her magic to free herself as she was too occupied to take back her coat.

During the whole commotion, Io finished examining the iron bars and he broke them with ease, shocking Mayoi.

"No way! They were supposed to be unbreakable!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Naturally, all things have a weak point. I just found a few places where they were thinner than usual and I figured that those were the weak points. Then I broke them." Io explained, though his explanation made Mayoi and the others even more confused.

"Way to go, Io!" Sakaki cheered as they went out of the cage.

Just then, Kikue and the others entered the room.

"Everyone! Where's Mayoi-sa- uweh! Mayoi-san?" Hime exclaimed in shock as she saw Mayoi hanging upside down in the room, although strangely enough, her bangs seen to defy gravity as they were still placed above her eyes, hiding her eyes that was never even revealed once. "What happened?"

"We made her like that." Sakimori answered.

"It sure was fun!" Sakaki laughed haughtily.

"You should've gone easy on her." Kikue said, as she sweat-dropped at her student's mischievous nature towards Mayoi.

"Ah, sensei, you're back to normal!" Kana exclaimed.

"Yes, Kikue remembered everything when I said she still didn't have a boyfriend even in here." Miiko explained for her, earning an loud yell of her name from said person.

"Then that leaves Mayoi and Tsumiki who still have yet to remember." Io muttered to no one in particular.

"Please, I'll tell you anything you want to know! Just give me back my cloak!" Mayoi begged.

"Even Mayoi-chan's begging!" Kana exclaimed.

"Then tell us how to make Tsumiki remember." Io asked.

"Not telling." Mayoi answered quickly but soon regretted it as she was spun by Tsumiki at full speed. Tsumiki herself didn't know why she did that, but she was just thinking that that was the right thing to do to make the Majo talk. After Mayoi stopped spinning, she stammered as she felt vertigo beginning to take action,

"A k-kiss or something… oohh…"

"… Are you sure you're not bluffing?" Io asked to make sure.

"!... I'm not bluffing! And it can't be indirectly!" she exclaimed, regaining her composure, though a little dizzy.

Sakaki looked at Mayoi and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, even though it was covered by her bangs and realized that Mayoi had remembered but was acting now, he smiled at her idea.

Io let out a sigh because of the selfish demand before he turned towards Tsumiki. At this, Hime was already down on the floor due to severe nosebleed as she was thinking of the kiss. The others too looked in anticipation. Tsumiki who heard the way to 'cure' her turned a shade of red as she looked at the approaching prince.

"Can't be helped." Io said, as he caressed Tsumiki's cheeks as he inched his face closer to her's.

Tsumiki was now blushing madly at Io's act, she thought, 'Prince Io is going to k-k-kiss me…. P-… Io is…!', "Ah!"

Suddenly a surge of bright light like the time when they were sucked into the book happened again. They covered their eyes due to the bright light.

As they opened their eyes, they realized that they were in the same spots they were before they were sucked in the book.

"Huh?" they all said as they looked at each other.

They knew for sure it wasn't a dream as they still remembered the things that happened. They dismissed it as a strange phenomenon that was out of this world. And they also decided to not write anything in the book, in 'fear' that they would have to repeat the process all over again.

When their golden week ended, they were back to school.

"Hey guys, do you still remember? I still do as though it happened just yesterday!" Mayoi exclaimed,

"Remember what?" Tsumiki asked, though she had a feeling she knew what Mayoi meant.

"When Io-san was going to k-i-s-s you~" Mayoi spelled.

"Shut up! It's nyot what nyou think it was!" Tsumiki retorted, blushing madly as her cat language came out.

"Tsumiki-san…" Hime called, as she too was nose-bleeding due to her cuteness.

"Oh, you guys are early today. Good morning." Io greeted as he entered the classroom.

"Io-san, Io-san, you still remember don't ya?" Mayoi asked the same question to Io, Io was about to ask what she meant when Sakaki entered the room.

"Hey guys! I bought the book of imaginations today!" he declared, waving said book in his hands as he headed towards them.

On hearing this Sakimori, Kyouya and Kana walked over to the others. Sakimori asked, "Is that the book that was responsible for taking us to that imaginary world?"

"Yep! I was thinking we should check who wrote what to find out the 'culprits' to our roles, since we didn't do it that day." Sakaki explained.

"That's a great idea!" Kana exclaimed, Kyouya shrugged as he didn't mind the fact of taking a look.

"I was the first to write, and I wrote, 'I imagine Io to start loving napes.'… But even a magical book couldn't make that happen…" Sakaki said gloomily.

"That;s because I wrote, 'I imagine Sakaki's imagination of me doesn't come true.'." Io answered, turning to his page to show it to the others.

"Um, I wrote that, 'I imagine everyone will be together always.'." Hime said as she turned to her page.

"That's so Hime!" Sakimori commented.

"I'm next! I wrote, 'I imagine Sakaki as a magician, Kana as my right hand man, Kyouya and Saki-san as genies, me as a Majo, Miiko-san as a café manager; since I can't imagine her and anything else, sensei as my helper, Hime-san as a fairy and finally Tsumiki-san as a cat princess.'… I couldn't find a suitable title for Io-san." Mayoi declared, as she flipped to her page.

"Then who wrote Otonashi as a prince?" Kyouya asked, baffled that Mayoi wasn't the one who wrote it.

They all though for a moment before all eyes fell on Tsumiki, who was the last one to say what she wrote.

"W-what is it?" Tsumiki asked, although she already knew by now, a blush appearing on her face as her cat ears appeared.

"Then I'll read Tsumiki-san's imaginations in her stead!" Mayoi declared as she flipped to Tsumiki's page. "Hmm… 'I imagine Io as a prince, and Io and I-!' Gyaaah!", before she could finish reading, Mayoi was sent flying out the window as Tsumiki grabbed the book and held it in her chest to prevent anyone else from reading.

The others were shocked for a second by the way mayoi was sent out the window, that too from the second floor, but they started to grin, except Io, knowing what came next.

"! I-It's nyot what nyou think!" she stammered in embarrassment.

Io walked over to her and asked, "So you were the one who wrote me like that?"

Tsumiki was too embarrassed to look at him, but she nodded hesitantly. Io remained silent for a while before he smiled and rubbed her head affectionately, "That was nice of you."

Tsumiki's face heated up as Hime fainted again due to nosebleed. Sakaki gave a thumbs up to Io. Kana, Kyouya and Sakimori grinned as Sakimori said, "Well, alls well that ends well, I guess."

THE EN-

"Wait, what about Mayoi-san!?" Hime exclaimed.

 **The story has finally come to a close! Thanks to all those who read this until the end! And a special thanks to RandomFandomWriting for all your reviews! They really helped me keep going and made me finally manage to finish this! And I do hope you enjoyed it! Let's meet again sometime in another story! Bye, and thanks!**


End file.
